


Duality

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good and Evil, Healers, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Modern Assassins, Slight Healstorm before Reyge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the 2100s, Radiants Mirai Kimur and Delilah work together to find others like them. On the way, they begin to become more than just friends and allies, and build a small team that will become their friends for life but Delilah's vengeful pursuit of an ambitious mutant who ruined her life causes a rift between them to open, which began the eternal quarrel between Reyna's sadism and Sage's benignity.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Pretence

_"Bend your back further. Further. Further. Further!"_

_"It cannot bend further!"_

_"Oh? Truly?"_

_"Ah!"_

_"There. Now, rise up."_

_"It hurts!"_

_"Of course, it does. Balance upon the tip of your toes."_

_"I cannot!"_

_"Cannot! Cannot! Cannot! Truly a pathetic child! You will not! There is a mortifying difference."_

_"Hrg…"_

_"Tsk. Pain should be embraced, not feared. Enduring pain is what will separate you from the rest. You are built for this. You have the potential to be a legend. Pain is frightening you, but it is only proof that you are alive. How can any soul relish in pleasure if there is no pain? The pleasure you will feel cannot be paralleled should you take your ballet seriously. I have trained hundreds, but none fill me with as much anticipation as you."_

_"Madam?"_

_"Face forward. Rise. Good. Again. Again. Again. Stop shaking. Head up now. Expose your neck. It is undervalued as a sexual stimulus. You have a beautiful, long neck. Present it."_

_"Like this?"_

_"Yes. Perfect. Now –"_

_"Eek!"_

_"For the love of…What is it, child?"_

_"I-I'm bleeding"_

_\---_

_“_ _Ah…Mama…si….si pero uno momento_ …ay Del!”

Delilah barely had time to drop the stack of books in her hands to catch the phone that was hurled at her from across the room, she hissed as some of the said books landed on her foot but she caught it and promptly flipped her new roommate off as she laughed and smooched at her.

Phone in hand, she cleared her throat and put on her thickest accent in her sweetest voice,

” _Hola madre de Izzie_ ~”

Raze rolled her eyes into the sun as her mother on the other end of the phone squealed with joy.

” _Mija! Mi corazon_ it’s so good to hear your voice again”

Pushing aside the pile of clothes she was supposed to put away from the small couch, she flopped into it, readjusting the cell phone from one side to the other, deeming it now as break time.

“Good to hear you too, I’ve missed you”

“Del’ I heard what happened. Are you alright?”

She paused a moment before responding.

“I’m…doing much better now thank you”

She smiled, purposely avoiding eye contact with Raze, she didn’t need to see Izzie to know she looked concerned. However, in doing so, she realized too late that Raze's eyes trailed to Delilah's white formal shirt, where a wet hole sat right on her stomach leaking a sanguine liquid.

“Stop worrying if you are, I'm fine, Izzie patched me up just right, and soon I can work again”

She laughed it off.

”I’ll be fine. I'm healing up just fine”

“ _Ay mija_ , you’re too strong. Visit me soon _por favor_. I’ll cook for you again”

Delilah grinned at the thought of her food, for free no less.

”Oh trust me, it will be soon”

“But….I do have a favor to ask of you”

“Anything”

“It’s about Mi hija…”

Delilah bit her lip, holding in the urge to backhand the oblivious woman in the kitchen and laugh in her face.

”It’s alright, I’m already on it”

His mother let out a long sigh of relief.

”She takes so many dangerous jobs and I know she is stubborn…”

“I will not rest until it’s done”

“What are you two planning over there?!”

Raze called out, waving the box cutter around at Delilah in a not so threatening like manner.

She scoffed, holding a hand over the receiving end of the phone to yell back.

“She’s asking me to make sure you clean your underwear asshole”

“ _Besa mi culo puta_ ”

She spit out insults like venom but continued to rearrange her bowls and cups to add Delilah's personal ones in the kitchen cupboard. 

“ _Gracias Mija,_ I’ll talk to you both again soon”

“Adiós, until next time”

Moving in was easy, most of the furniture she owned was next to nothing, as well as the nice apartment in the hills she once stayed in. In less than a week, her world lodged bullets inside of her but luckily her best friend and resident asshole was there to catch her.

She took the second bedroom where Raze's old roommate once was, Aamir took off after betraying the organization they worked for. It still smelled of cheap car oils and even cheaper cologne but a few candles and open windows it was just fine.

Delilah's books, movies and dishes were added to Izzie's collection, toiletries, way too many shoes for her closet to handle and clothes were put away and that was that. Delilah was moved in.

The two plopped on the couch, staring at the tv that remained blank, settling into the comfortable silence that had not truly been felt since their initiate days.

Until a very audible grumble broke the stillness.

“…that Chinese place is near here isn’t it”

Raze groaned.

“Oh god no”

But Delilah was on her feet already calling for take out.

“Too late, it’s happening”

“Del, you’ve been living here for less than an hour we are not going to argue about this. You still have to pay for the cleaner after you dripped blood from your bullet wound all over my expensive carpets”

But she was already halfway into her order, her hand up to Raze's face as she attempted to shout over Delilah. The Hispanic concedes, just this once claiming it was Delilah's first day in her new home and Izzie felt generous, also she wanted an extra side of fried rice.

“Pizza next time”

She grumbled, bumping her shoulder against Delilah's as she swiped the small box of rice.

“That place is disgusting, have you no taste?”

Izzie paused, chopsticks full of fried rice just inches from her mouth as she gasped, utterly offended.

“I don’t know if this is gonna work Del”

She laughed, leaning against the countertop with take out box of noodles in hand.

“Too bad for the both of us then, but I guess we’re going to have to make it work….Besides it could be worse”

She shrugged, taking a look around at her new home. It was very different than her previous place, it was much smaller but didn’t feel cramped at all. Izzie was rough around the edges and a jerk but at least she was a clean one.

Raze paused for a moment, watching Delilah take in her surroundings.

 _“Ay, ven aqui_ ”

She said, nodding her head towards the curtains behind the small couch.

“I wanna show you my favourite part of this place”

She grinned, reaching out with her foot to slide open the curtains Delilah didn’t realize was there.

“Something you conveniently left out in the tour?”

“To be fair the tour was more like ‘which room is mine’ and ‘where is the bathroom’ “

Intent on not putting down her box of rice, Izzie slid the glass door open with her shoulder and walked out with Delilah close behind.

Their apartment was three floors up, with a small balcony just big enough to fit two chairs and a small table. Blocked in by the very building they lived in, in such a way it felt like their own personal alcove.

It wasn’t much of a view, they were facing a not so busy street with nothing but more apartments and small shops across the way. But it was secluded and perfect.

“Nice”

Delilah smiled, flopping into a seat beside Raze.

The two sat quietly.

Watching two or three cars pass, maybe a couple of people wandering along the sidewalk, otherwise it was uneventful. Peaceful and quiet.

“Thank you Izzie. I would've died back there if it wasn't for you”

She says gently, relaxing into the chair, favourite noodles in hand, the soft ambience of the outskirts of the city and next to the one person in her life she could call her best friend. 

“I look out for my own Del”

Delilah hummed; content.

“Would now be a good time to ask about getting a pet hawk?”

“A what now-”

But she stopped herself, something catching her eye that brought her words to a standstill, she even put her rice box down.

“Ay, check this little homie out”

Raze grinned, pushing himself from his seat to lean over the edge of the balcony.

She whistled.

”AY! SPEEDY!”

Her curiosity officially peaked, she put aside her food and stood up.

Across the street was one lone jogger, a bright yellow hoodie pulled up over her head who immediately stopped upon being called upon.

Her face lit up at the sight of the loud Hispanic man shouting at her, tugging her earphones out and pulling her hoodie down, beaming with a smile that could be seen for miles.

“Izzie!”

She grinned, waving obnoxiously.

Raze cupped a hand over her mouth as she called out.

“You forgot again didn’t you?”

Her face dropped, hands scrambling around her body in search for something that was clearly not there.

“Aw Scheiße….I swear I’m not trying to make a habit out of this!”

Delilah leaned her chin against her fist, watching as this clockwork-like routine began before her eyes. The jogger huffed, crossing the street as Raze stepped away from the railing.

“This is my little shit”

She laughed, pulling out a water bottle from an ice chest stashed away in the corner, it was mostly packed with at least half a dozen water bottles and beer.

”She runs by here three or four times a day around the block, doesn’t stop I’m pretty sure she’s actually a machine or somethin’ ”

Delilah gasped dramatically.

”I thought I was the only girl in your life, Izzie”

“Shut up…”

She huffed, shoving an ice-cold beer in her grasp before leaning over the edge where her little German jogger stood, looking embarrassed for forgetting her water bottle again.

”Heads up!”

“Thanks, Süße!”

She grinned, catching the bottled water only to pause for a moment, inspecting it before erupting into laughter.

”Aww it’s even unopened this time”

Delilah chuckled.

”Getting soft now are we?”

“Hey I don’t feel like filling out a witness report if she falls over and dies. We're assassins remember?”

She grumbled, taking a long swig of beer, ignoring Delilah's judging eyes and smug grin.

“Oy Izzie, you wanna explain to me who you got six feet under for a catch like that?”

She pointed to Delilah with the water bottle now half gone.

“You’ll never find the body. This is my new roomie, Delilah”

“Mucho gusto”

She smiled politely, waving down at the girl whose eyes grew wide at the sound of her accent, which then slowly grew into a coy little smile.

“My name's Klara! Also I’m terribly sorry you have to put up with her”

Delilah shrugged.

“Someone has to”

“I’m right here”

“Where’s Cypher?”

“Dunno. He might be halfway across the world now”

She huffed, taking another long drink as the two girls exchanged small glances. That invisible link that expressed they were thinking the same thing.

“Someone sounds jealous”

Even from three floors up, her eyebrow wiggle was clearly visible.

“Quite”

“Well the both of you can kiss my ass”

She grumbled.

”Hey don’t you have…I don’t know somewhere to be? Run into traffic or something”

“I still got a couple of laps left in me, Süße! I’ll see you two around”

Raze was already back in her seat, waving the girl off like an annoying pest.

Pulling her hoodie back over her unruly brown hair, she flipped through her phone, selecting a new song to run to, but before taking off she looked up at the Mexican woman and smiled.

“Nice meeting you miss Delilah”

“Likewise Klara”

She purred, winking at the girl, watching in amusement as a gentle blush crept along her cheeks.

And like that she was well on her way, back to running and disappeared out of sight.

The silence of urban life continued on; with a huff Delilah returned to her seat and noodles.

"We know her?"

Raze slowly nodded before joining Delilah.

"She's one of us as well. Goes by the name: Killjoy. She makes most of the tech and weapons"

"I see... So about that pet hawk..."

\---

“Uno Dos Tres. Uno Dos Tres. Uno Dos Tres. Straighten up ladies. Uno Dos Tres” 

Delilah was given the task to open a new ballet studio in downtown as a cover, a familiar job she was accustomed to but this time she was given the keys and trusted to teach on her own. She already had a full class of determined dancers, she was quick to weed out the weak ones less than an hour into the lesson. Her narrow eyes and strong voice was force of nature and she loved every look of fear or determination from her students.

“Very good, break for ten”

Her soldier-like young women collectively let out a long sigh of relief, grace and posture gone as they retreated to the water cooler or flop over on the cool wooden floor in exhaustion. Delilah took this moment to herself, tightening the ponytail behind her head, examining and ensuring her fierce appearance in the wall-length mirror. Just as she was contemplating when would be the appropriate time to get a cane to look even more intimidating when a blip of yellow caught her eye in her reflection from outside the window.

“There she goes again."

Sure enough, she turned around to spot that familiar yellow hoodie, doing her usual run across the street.

“Odd girl”

She shrugged, before clapping her hands, demanding the attention of her students. Although it was very clearly less than ten minutes worth of a break but no one dared to question her.

At some point a blur of yellow passed by the window, seconds later it returned, much slower this time.

The girls too engrossed in a quick routine their fearless instructor choreographed for them they didn’t notice the misses had stepped away to greet the gawking jogger through the window via a small wave.

Killjoy beamed in excitement, she also seemed to be holding something in her backpack.

"What do you want, techie?"

Pulling a charcoal black folder, she handed it to Delilah who opened it with a raised eyebrow, assessing the contents inside.

"A new contract for you has been activated. Your presence at HQ is hereby requested"

Flipping through the few pictures and information papers Delilah kept laying eyes upon one singular woman.

_A Chinese woman wearing monk robes._

"Further info?"

"Co-creator and agent of the new peace-keeping organization known as "Valorant". She and her fellow comrades has disrupted many of our operations and the royalty wants her gone. This is a kill only contract. Eliminate her completely and the contract will be fulfilled and the credits funnelled to your account. She's coming to Mexico City for a mission, alone. Use this moment of vulnerability to kill her"

A short distressed yelp brought Delilah back to her work, she whipped around and found one of the girls on the ground, not at all injured just a small slip but she looked up at the misses with the fear of God in her eyes.

Killjoy had to cover her mouth from laughing as Delilah calmly smiled.

” _Adios_ ”

She mouthed, before turning on her heel, hands behind her back and slowly returned to her students with an aura of destruction in her wake.

"Before I go. What is her name?"

Killjoy swung her backpack onto her back before cocking her head at Delilah.

"Her name is Mirai Kimur"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Kim Petras - There Will Be Blood  
> Natti Natasha - Pa' Mala Yo  
> Lady Gaga, BLACKPINK - Sour Candy  
> Rihanna - Disturbia


	2. Harmony and Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Wick time

**Unmarked Syndicate-controlled bank, Mexico City, secret operation base for Central America, 1:43 PM**

The cold, heavy rain pouring down on her clothes like a waterfall from the dark and cloudy skies went completely unnoticed by the woman in a tight ebony suit hugging her muscular figure, who walked over towards the front door of the bank. The icy water matched her body temperature anyway so Reyna wouldn't have noticed it, even if she'd have concentrated on it. Harsh winds were pulling on her long, purple and raven hair, yet the meanwhile drenched woman simply ignored it, there was no point in complaining about the weather anyway.

The cold-blooded assassin walked away from the car, which had picked her up in Raze's home, through the heavy, dark rain straight towards the entrance into the bank. Despite the unusually heavy raindrops, Reyna never faltered, her long beautiful legs carried her safely forward.

Reaching up to her face, she wiped the salty water out of it, cold skin touching cold skin, her face felt numb, the touch of her hand almost painful. Reyna had to admit that today had been one of the oddest moments of her life, which she had ever felt. Normally, when she got an assignment, Reyna got the feeling of at least some life returning to her almost dead body. It was what she lived for, that one moment of feeling _something._ And it was going to be a very successful task, yet something was very much amiss.

Today was different.

Her target was announced.

Yet there was again that vast, never-ending _nothingness_ inside her heart and Reyna hated it. No, that wasn't true. It wasn't true at all, there had been something completely opposite to _nothingness_ filling her cold heart today. But that couldn't be, it was totally impossible and disturbingly confusing. Reyna was never confused, she always had a clear mind and an unwavering sense of purpose. At least she had since she was made into the Vampire.

The assassin took her black sunglasses off her head, before she pressed her hand to a scanner on the wall next to a door. The surface lit up, scanning her fingerprints, before a short beep signaled clearance and the door slithered open with a silent hiss. Reyna walked inside, greeted by a long dark corridor lit with red lights. The loud winds and heavy pattering of the rain suddenly was gone and nothing but a heavy silence greeted her, the only sound was the faint humming of the bank's lights.

Reynamaker stared down the lit room, it bore some resemblance to how some people might have imagined the entrance to Hell. An elegant room filled with darkly-dressed people that were heading straight to the underworld. The dim red lights didn't do a lot to lift the creepy atmosphere nor where the people bearing faces filled with trepidation glaring at Reyna. 

The Syndicate's best hitman had been here a thousand times before, she didn't even waste a second thought about the admittedly poor design choices. Her legs carried her automatically down the pathway, looking around absent-minded while she made her way to her destination. She didn't even have to think where she was going anymore, her body was running on autopilot.

"It's good to see you again, Reyna. What brings you back?"

The receptionist was a well-built man with tan skin. He has mid-long hair in chestnut colour with short beard and moustache, black eyes and dark green vest, with a scar on his right cheek.

"Another job I believe. I would like to withdraw from my demand deposit account"

"Of course. Will it be legal tender or materials"

"Materials I'm afraid"

"I understand. Follow me please"

Soon, her body ran on autopilot as she followed the receptionist. Which was a good thing, because it left her time to think about different things. While it was true that the moment of the discovery today didn't give her any kind of satisfaction, that didn't mean nothing during the events of this day brought that feeling to the cold assassin.

There had been this girl. That... annoyance.

Sage. The Chinese monk's organization made a habit of interrupting her work and it unnerved Reyna to no end. Most of her missions would only last a few hours if her agents didn't interrupt her work. But Reyna had to admit it, it brought some more fun onto the field and deep inside her, she appreciated Sage for making her work more complicated than usual. As much as Reyna was reluctant to admit it, but the source of emotions today was no other than Sage herself. She could recall the moment when she was roaming the city where posters of her and her organizations were plastered everywhere.

She could almost feel Sage's hot breath against her cold skin, giving Reyna something she hadn't felt in a _long_ time, something she didn't even realized she missed.

 _Human contact_.

Doing as much as thinking back to Sage and how she had seen the multiple photos in the folder. It wasn't even meant that way, Sage's intention surely wasn't to please one of the world's most lethal killer, but Reyna couldn't help and enjoy the feeling, or better the memory of the Valorant agent's visage. She would have liked to stay a moment longer looking at the pictures, but unfortunately, it was impossible.

The memory felt nice, though. It was something good. Worth holding on to and thinking back to it, there might have been a faint tug on the corner of her lips, bringing something like a smile to her otherwise stern face. Yet at the same time the memory made her feel joy, it also confused Reyna like nothing had before. This wasn't her. She didn't feel, she couldn't do it even if she wanted to and quite frankly she didn't want to either anymore.

Feeling inevitably meant pain for her. It always did. She shadowy recalled once what love was, but it only brought her pain. She remembered fighting Kingdom and what they did to her for all her life, because she resented their plans and what they wanted to do, but it only brought her pain.

Reyna gave up resisting long ago, she had learned her lesson. Not feeling was her best friend. Her protector and the reason her heart still beat, however slowly. It saved her from all sorts of troubles.

 _This was the worst day in forever_ She thought, stopping in front of a black metal door deep inside the bank. Her legs had carried her to the destination she was headed to, but now that she was here, something inside her made Reyna hesitate but soon that feeling was overridden by the receptionist opening the door revealing an auric and blackish-brown room with glass containers stuck to its walls highlighting the guns and gadgets inside. Stepping inside, Reyna browsed the inventory whilst the receptionist stood right beside her.

"What would you like to accomplish a pleasant evening for you?"

Cratching her chin, Reyna tapped her sharpened nails against the glass as she continuously walked back and forwards.

"I need something robust, small, concealable yet still packs a punch"

The receptionist muttered to himself before reaching inside one of the cabinets underneath the glass containers, pulling out a highly augmented pistol.

"Glock 34. Contoured grips, flared magwell for easier reload. And I know you'll appreciate the custom porting. The augmented shape of the gun will allow you to slip past body checks and metal detectors without setting them off"

Seeing the famed assassin nod, the receptionist slipped the weapon inside the duffel bag before placing his hands behind his back once again.

"Anything else I can do for you, miss?"

"I need something sharp and accurate. For the start of the event of course"

Instantly, the receptionist opened one of the glass containers to pull out another modified weapon, a sniper rifle this time.

"Barrett MRAD. Custom bolt carrier release and charging handle. Textured grips in case your hands get wet. A reliable weapon in my opinion"

Slipping the weapon and with its ammunition into the bag, the receptionist watched as Reyna gravitated towards the knife section.

"Are you in need for any cutlery by chance, miss?"

"Yes I am."

"Then may I suggest the Reaver knife"

Opening once again another glass container, he handed Reyna the wicked-looking knife. Soon enough, he could see the sinister grin growing on Reyna's face as she stuffed the knife inside the duffel bag before picking it up.

"Thank you"

"It will always be my pleasure to serve you, miss"

Reyna only managed to take a step outside the room before she heard her name being called again.

"Miss Reyna?"

"Yes?"

"Do enjoy your outing"

The receptionist put her palm out, confusing Reyna until a certain fact hit her oblivious mind.

"I will pay"

"That will not be necessary, Teller"

A viperous female voice behind Reyna said. Now she did turn around, looking surprised at the black and white lab coat of Viper.

"The procedure had already been done while she was conversing with you."

She said, lying boldly directly at the face of the scientist.

"The transaction has already been made."

The receptionist gulped.

"But, miss!"

"No buts, Teller. You and I both know what happens when you try to slip in extra money. She is too valuable an asset to be bound by mere currency because of the mistake of an amateur."

Sabine growled, casually putting her hand on the handle of one of her pistols.

"And you know how The Syndicate deals with amateurs."

Beads of sweat were forming on the receptionist's forehead, which he quickly pat dry with a white napkin.

"Yes, miss. I understand."

"Good."

Viper replied with a lowly growl, removing the hand from her gun.

"See to it that the database gets updated."

She ordered, before turning to the purple-eyed assassin.

"You come with me, Vampire. We have additional orders."

Reynamaker merely nodded, wondering what the hell this was all about, but following Viper out of the amoury and into the corridor. Her eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. For quite some time, she just walked right behind her, before curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you do it?"

She wanted to know flatly, not even dwelling on the fact that Viper had lied for reasons she didn't understand.

"Did What?"

Sabine asked back, her elegant voice echoing from the walls.

"Nobody paid the guns for me. So why did you tell them I was?"

Viper chuckled, a deep and truly intimidating chuckle.

"Why not? Do you want to be _punished_ again?"

She asked mockingly.

The more Reyna thought about it, the more her emotional side was winning. No, she didn't want to be tortured again. She wanted to find out more about that side of her, it felt like the right path to take. Yet she didn't want to tell Viper.

"Because it's against protocol? The Syndicate does that for a reason"

Viper stopped and turned around to face the Mexican assassin.

"But I am not Syndicate, I have my own reasons. Do you want to be turned into a blank paper again? I won't stop you. I offered you a chance for some fun, do you want that?"

Reyna hesitated for a moment

"Si"

She replied.

"Perfect"

Viper replied with a deep growl.

"Because I sure as hell didn't do it for you, bitch. I did it for me and for my plans. It just so happens that I need you for them"

She chuckled deeply

"And now you owe me."

"What do I owe you exactly, Calaca?"

Reyna inquired, ignoring her insults, as she felt suspicion creeping up insider her mind. What kind of game was Viper playing here exactly and what role did she have in store for her in all of this? Whatever thiswas supposed to be anyway. Because one thing was certain, she definitely had a role, or otherwise Sabine would never have lied for the sake of her not being punished again. Viper had made that rather clear.

"I will let you know when the time comes, little lady."

"Does The Syndicate know what you are up to?"

Reyna asked, she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone would have her head for doing Viper the favor she demanded.

"Do I look like fucking Syndicate to you, bitch? I said it before, I say it again. I am not them. My goals momentarily align with theirs, which is why I work with them. But that's it. I work _with_ them. Not _for_ them. Got that?"

"I see"

Reyna nodded.

Viper pressed one of her delicate fingers right onto Reyna's chest, way too hard to seem friendly.

"And if you even think about telling anyone from our little agreement today, I will have your body not only torn, but broken again, understand? You won't even remember your precious Spanish anymore, _entender_?"

Viper said, that last word spoken with more disgust than you'd expect from a tongue as forked as hers.

The assassin gulped, the idea alone making her insides convulse. Being Mexican was the only thing Reyna had left from the life she led, when she still was a normal person, the only tiny fragment of herself, which she got to keep. The thought of losing it as well felt very much like she expected dying would feel as well. But Reyna didn't let her inner turmoil show, her face was as stern and emotionless as usual, while she pushed Viper's disturbing finger off her with a casual wave of her hand and an annoyed roll of her beautiful purple eyes.

"Si, si. I'm not stupid, no need to threaten me. One hand washed the other, right? When you need me, just say the word."

She shrugged.

Viper grunted, as she turned around and lead the way again. Reyna followed a moment later. This was getting really strange really fast. Sabine never cared for anything, so what was she up to now? All Reyna thought Viper was interested in was death and destruction, but apparently, that was not everything. There seemed to be something bigger behind things and apparently it was worth the risk of involving someone else as well. What did she hide? Reyna was undeniably curious.

\---

**Near the Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral, 2:21 AM**

It was finally time.

She couldn't wait a second longer.

The noise from a crowd of peacemakers only served to solidify the moment Reyna sought. She was high on the roofs of Mexico City, looking down upon her canvas. The mission's details were engraved in her memory. The setting was precisely as it should be. A night sky, illuminated by thousands of lights that dulled even the brightest star. Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral was serving as the gathering place for some sort of peace speech made by a person Reyna couldn't care less about. He would vie for equal relations between androids and humans. He would make his plea. It would be the epitome of foolhardiness.

If The Vampire barely felt anything, how could mere machines?

It ultimately didn't concern her. All that mattered was the kill. Her heart had been slowed, but even now it showed signs of elation. Nothing compared to the anticipation; nothing but the moment Reyna knew her still invisible target was dead with a single, perfect shot.

This speech was important. It would shape the future of humanity's interactions with androids for years to come. Thus, The Syndicate had to stop it, for the human race would never become stronger through love. Conflict is what promoted evolution. It was the ideal process.

But Reyna truly didn't care. She located a single guard. He was stationed quite far from the target's location. They were being cautious. Admirable, but ultimately pointless.

The Vampire exhaled shakily, full of anticipation, and began, springing from her location and leaving little for the guard to contemplate prior to his consciousness being reduced to darkness. Reyna completely overwhelmed him in only a couple of well-placed hits. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking it all in with a pause atop her playground. She would spin her web about all of these buildings, drawing her prey and consuming them with little more than a blinking thought.

As Reyna moved into position, the crowd's low hum rose in support, the man's speech beginning.

The cheering exploded in delight, and Reyna could only roll her eyes. Simpletons. If that's all it took to raise their spirits, they were hollower than the Vampire herself. At least she had a brain. She could think for herself.

Something stabbed at her temple, and Reyna winced, spotting the guard that struck her across the face. She shot her fist straight across his face, taking the split second the man was caught off guard to backhand him into delirium, choke him to the ground, and snapping his neck with the heel end of her shoe.

 _A shiver_.

She was only getting started. Reyna allowed a smirk, moving methodically as she tied a tight bundle of rope around her waist. Another breath, delaying the end of this wonderful event, and she descended, sliding lower in between two buildings upside down. She clicked her safeties off, her gun switched into its advanced settings to provide the optimal line of sight and aim. Her breathing practically stopped, as she was groomed to do in this moment, and Reyna adjusted her shot, that peaceloving man's head between her crosshairs with less than a 1% chance of error. _That would definitely draw out Sage._

This was it.

It was too easy.

She didn't want it to be over already.

When would her next mission be? How long would she wait in her quarters? The future meant nothing to Reyna, yet it remained a point of reference as her feelings swelled in desire of this kill.

He wouldn't even know what hit him. Foolish android. Pretending to _feel_ something. Playing at _living._

Reyna's left eye began seeing flashes of jade green and purple, and when Reyna finally looked around her, a bright coloured passed through each of the windows every few seconds. She would delay the climax after all. Was it a blessing or a curse?

The Sage girl appeared again but instead of her agents, she was here instead. The mission was almost complete, and she showed up precisely in the nick of time. Reyna changed gears without missing a beat, springing off the wall and navigating the air with pristine elegance, firing off her gun as she danced midair whilst Sage dodged the bullets running towards her, truly exemplifying their inhuman abilities as first-rate fighters from their respective organizations.

The Vampire's heart soared alongside her body, and she crashed through a window, regaining a visual of her attacker.

"That was good, but we are not done."

Her eyes. Her eyes were so bright Reyna almost had to squint. Her expression was full of life. Her lips moved with such joy despite the circumstances. This girl…irritated Reyna. It was an emotion she barely even understood anymore, but ever since the museum incident, this Valorant agent was difficult to forget. She was happy. Something more than the kill drove her, and Reyna couldn't comprehend it whatsoever. The irritation was growing. It was festering. It made Reyna's temple pulsate more distractingly.

The fight initiated once again, and Reyna attempted to harvest her soul's desire to _feel_ something as she ran up the building she had infiltrated, spinning as she heard footsteps following her and firing erratically, not truly aiming, but simply swatting at the fly that would defy her mentally. Sage was extraordinarily fast but she should have known that, she was a Radiant, she was just like her. She was a difficult opponent…which would only make the kill all the more gratifying.

Reyna made it to the roofs of the old city in Mexico City, and once Sage reappeared, she entrapped her in a volley of shots. Again, Reyna didn't bother to aim precisely. This was too enjoyable. The mission could wait. This life and death struggle? It's all The Vampire had anymore.

It was time to play with dinner. Could Sage keep up?

Reyna continued her barrage of bullets as she switched to her pistol, backing up to the edge of the roof. She leapt, feeling the air rushing through her hair and skin. The city was now her home. It was her web.

Her arms and hands turned into a translucent purple, allowing her now clawed hands to latch herself to the nearest before she threw herself upward, spinning in the air and crushing another guard's face as she landed upon the next building.

_This was it…_

His partner had more of a chance, but even while firing away like the pathetic fool he was, Reyna easily slid beneath him, swipe-kicking his legs from under him and proceeding into a low dash away from the anticipated rounds of fire that followed.

_Ah. Yes. This was what she wanted…_

Reyna bounded across scarce pieces of infrastructure, her elegance and precision uncanny and impossible to hit lest these mere grunts had much more than an average man's aiming capability.

They did not.

Again, she was in the air, knees practically next to her ears as she caught sight of the man beneath her. Reyna wanted to photograph this moment with her mind. His mouth was slightly agape. His eyes confused and in a near-panic. He knew his face was about to be crushed under Reyna's shoes. She wouldn't disappoint.

Reyna felt the crunch of his spine between her feet and the ground, but he had partners, and thus, she could revel in it no more. Her acrobatic skill was put on display for the friends, both of which were easily shot down. The final individual wasn't hit in a terribly vital spot, however, but that just meant Reyna had the excuse she needed to kick him completely out cold, the crunch from his neck snapping as she punted him sending a chill through the woman's spine. Three more shots to close down any pursuers, and Reyna turned, her visor snapping back down into place only to find her target on the move.

_Perfect. Perfect. It couldn't be more perfect. A challenge. She could feel it…_

Reyna turned and felt her lips twitch.

 _She_ was back. Let the game go on. Time for round two, and Reyna, unfortunately, didn't have much more time to play around. She leapt from building to building, knowing Sage was beyond any of the men Reyna had taken out with such extreme ease. As she rolled upon landing a particularly long jump, Reyna released a poison cloud from her pockets, wondering how her little fly would deal with her lungs being filled with such toxic matter courtesy of Syndicate's personal genius doctor.

Sage didn't even see it coming. As she passed by Reyna's trap, she was instantly coughing and stumbling, tumbling to the ground while attempting to hack out the foreign matter that had forced its way into her precious little body. Reyna could have turned and ended Sage right then and there, but she paused, feeling something akin to melancholy at the thought of her game being over.

_More. She needed more…_

Reyna stalked over to Sage, placing her hand upon her collar and readying her pistol right next to the girl's face. The irritation returned. Her temple snapped. Her eye twitched. If Sage was capable of what Reyna had read, then it was time to tempt fate.

“And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command.

So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

Pulling back the hammer of her gun, Sage could only smile one last time before Reyna's trigger finger started moving backwards.

"In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

Sage could only close her eyes as a boisterous bang entered her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Sage will be back.
> 
> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Ruelle - Monsters  
> Le Castle Vania - Shots Fired  
> KAELO - Way Down We Go  
> Mick Gordon - Hell On Earth  
> New Order - Blue Monday


	3. Estrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit of Healstorm before... well, you all probably guessed what happens afterwards.
> 
> (Slight NSFW)

"I failed, Brimstone. I couldn't save them."

"…It's all over the news, Mirai. It's not your fault. I know you tried your best. Was it a Kingdom agent?"

"No. It was that Syndicate Mexican woman."

"She's incredible if she could beat you."

"She did…fair and square. She killed me"

"Hm."

"…I'm sorry."

"No. No. You don't have to apologize. Are you okay?"

"Honestly? Not really. I'm still recovering from my repatriation. She roughed me up a bit to say the least"

"But you survived."

"I didn't. And…I think…she let me, to be totally truthful."

"Let you? I don't suspect so. Not her."

"Right? It sounds crazy, but…I don't know."

"…You need to clear your head? Take a moment. Get a drink. I'll have a carrier pick you up tomorrow. Breathe a little bit, okay?"

"Okay. Okay. I can do that."

"Visit your friend."

"…Maybe."

"…I really screwed up here, huh, Brimstone?"

"The blame is not completely on you, no. But the impact on the future will likely be detrimental to our cause. I'll need you for what I anticipate is coming."

"Besides Kingdom and Syndicate's daft insanity?"

"…Besides that, yes. I'd rather not say over this line, though. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be careful with yourself until then."

"Gotcha."

"Chin up."

"I'll try…"

Sage allowed the dead line to linger in her ear. The chaos from the massacre was ongoing, even from a fair distance. The crowd that had gathered was devastated. The news anchors were earning their keep; the security staff members were counting the days of theirs. The leaders there promoted peace and prosperity between humans _and_ machines. They were the face of such a line of thinking. They founded multiple peaceful factions and was the anchor for what Valorant believed was the correct path for humanity.

And now they were gone.

It was perhaps Evil's greatest victory to date, and it was because Sage had misjudged her surroundings in the heat of battle. Reyna had completely outfought and outsmarted her. It was a crushing defeat. It was becoming more difficult to shoulder with every passing moment.

Mirai grabbing her glasses and let them rest on her breast pocket, wiping at her eyes in frustration and trying not to scream with all the breath in her body. Brimstone was too kind to say it, but she knew this was more than just a little "detrimental" to precisely what she was fighting for. It was frustrating. It was embarrassing. The high, Mirai felt upon thwarting Kingdom and the Syndicate from successfully capturing or killing vital politicians was now completely negated. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so humiliated and full of regret.

Mirai subconsciously stood in front of a familiar apartment building's door. She entered the foyer and buzzed up robotically. They were such practised motions by this point she could do it all with her eyes closed. They were blurred a bit anyway.

"Mirai?"

"Heh. How'd you know it was me?"

There was a beat, and then the secondary doors clicked open.

"Come up right away."

In the back of her mind and deep in her heart, Sage knew this was a mistake. As she took the elevator up to the fifth floor of an almost antique building found in the old part of Mexico City, the familiar, smoky fumes of the place filling her nostrils, Mirai was more than aware she shouldn't be seeing Jett. They had left their relationship ambiguous during their last chat. Who they were to one another remained elevated in limbo, alongside Sage's existence without her powers.

This most recent fight reminded Mirai that she was still very much human albeit superpowered, and she could die quite easily just as well. The Vampire almost assuredly "let" her live. Why? Sage didn't know, but the situation itself leant the Healer's mind to a vein of thought and consideration she couldn't ignore any longer.

Before Mirai could get around the corner of the hall leading to Jett's place, the girl was dashing down it, her hair like wind behind her pretty head. She embraced Sage with just enough force, holding the girl's hair in a grip of iron.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She could tell instantly based on Mirai's singular comment downstairs. It made her heart wrench further.

"Sorta kinda?"

"So, not in the slightest."

Joon-Hee scolded, holding Mirai's hips.

"Meh."

Mirai shrugged, her eyes burning suddenly.

"Come with me. Let's get you a warm drink."

"Okay…"

Mirai muttered, hating that she found Jett so attractive even with the thoughts swirling in her jumbled mind.

Jett's temporary apartment was very much her. Neat, somewhat homey, yet with a touch of refinement that revealed a hidden level of intellect and appreciation for innovation and literature. It was a familiar apartment. The soft browns, blacks, and flashes of accentual colours – like red and orange – only amplified the sense of nostalgia. It was one of the few places Mirai felt truly safe and secure. But she couldn't drag Jett into any more of this. Kingdom and Syndicate were ruthless. As it was, Brimstone would need to keep an eye on the younger Valorant agent in training. She was a weakness for one of Valorant's most capable fighters.

"Okay. I'm guessing it's safe to assume you were involved with assassinations here?"

"I tried to stop it, yeah."

Mirai sunk into Jett's couch as the other girl began making some coffee and tea. The cushions were flattened just a bit. They had made love on this couch more than a few times. The thought hurt in many ways.

"…I'm sorry, Mirai. I…I do know how important they were to our beliefs."

"They pretty much were the figureheads for exactly what we're fighting for. This is a massive blow and I let it happen. Trust me, I'm upset, but I'm not goin' to have a pity party for longer than, say, maybe a half-hour more?"

Mirai tried to laugh, but it was hard. She wanted to giggle this away, but that would be diverting her eyes from the truth.

"You're allowed to be upset, you know?"

"That's not how I roll, Jett. No surprise, right?"

Jett sighed, bringing over the hastily-made drinks and placing Mirai's steaming coffee on the coaster she and her girlfriend had picked out together.

"Who did it?"

Mirai hesitated. She had already put Jett in unnessisary line of fire by coming here, but considering it was immediately after the assassination, she prayed the Syndicate wasn't keeping tabs on her yet. For all they knew, she was dead even. She needed to come to terms with the fight she had lost, but what she also needed to say afterward made it difficult to take advantage of Jett's kindness.

"Don't worry. I can handle it."

Jett grinned, sipping her tea gingerly and looking too beautiful.

"Her name's The Vampire. That's her codename anyway. She's some kinda super-skilled assassin. Radiant and everything. Sorta daft, huh?"

"One of us?"

Jett flinched back, and she wasn't one to be easily surprised.

"Yup. There isn't a crazy amount of detail on her, but something about her body being slightly augmented and such."

"You never were one for reading the fine print."

"Hey!"

"But it would make sense. An assassin that isn't compromised by human limits? I can't imagine what procedures she had to go through to become like that."

"Right…"

Jett cocked her head slightly, leaning in.

"What else?"

"She's a master sharpshooter, and she's also an amazing strategist and fighter. She totally beat me, Jett. I mean, I can cover the ground with ice and make walls but she still managed to stop me. She shot me in the head and killed everybody in the meeting"

Mirai saw her girlfriend's eye twitch.

"She was that lethal?"

"It was _so_ frustrating. She could've finished me off a couple of times, but…she didn't."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Psh. Your guess is as good as mine, but…"

"But what?"

'When I had her, and I was screaming at her with my eyes, asking her why?"

She gave me a really weird reaction.

Goosebumps pervaded Mirai's body the more she thought about the look Reyna expressed in that bizarre moment. It was jarring and uncanny, barely making sense and mixing up the Healer's memories with every recount.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like…she lost her mind for a second. She smiled at me, but her eyes were…um…just so full of pain, confusion, and…maybe fear? I can't really remember anymore. I might just be making this up. Ugh…"

"Mm."

Jett sipped her tea, her brow furrowing in contemplation.

"Again, it sort of makes sense. If she was experimented on or genetically altered, there are going to be side effects, right? She can't be sound in the head anymore."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Or…maybe definitely. I don't know her, obviously. Do you have a picture?'

"A small one."

Mirai brought out her phone, always impressed by the endurance Brimstone's custom-made protector exemplified by coming out of such a skirmish with no issues whatsoever. She tapped at one of her e-mails, bringing up the brief information she had been given before the museum's mission. Mirai then tapped at the attachment, a partially blurred image of The Vampire's severe face filling the screen.

"That's her?"

"Yup."

"Bloody gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Can't deny that. Bet she'd be even more irresistible if she wasn't a cold-blooded murderer."

"But I see what you mean."

Jett went on, squinting.

"Huh?"

"Her eyes. They seem vacant of emotion, but there's something definitely there. It's too deep for me to say anything else, but you weren't seeing things, I think."

Mirai stared at the picture. It was hard not to struggle with the conflicting emotions within. There were too many, and the girl didn't like to be frazzled so easily. She wasn't drawing the same information Jett was from the image. She was too influenced.

"I have to beat her next time."

Mirai said to herself, and Jett placed her cup down with a harsh clack.

"You will. I know you will. You're an incredible woman, Mirai. And I'm glad you're not thinking something foolish like it would've been better if the bullet killed you permeant. You understand the flaw in that argument, right?"

"Y-yeah."

Sage's face burned. Of _course_ she considered that scenario, but it was too morbid and dark for her, personally.

"This Vampire lady would have killed everybody the moment you were out of the picture. If she's as good as you say she is, nobody else in this city would have stood a chance."

Mirai felt Jett's hand rest on her shoulder, the dress making it difficult to feel the touch as much as she wanted to. There was a pause between the two young women, and every time Mirai attempted to meet Jett's eyes, her stomach flipped and her mouth became dry. However, as always, Jett seemed to know exactly what her girlfriend was thinking, and it dug into Mirai's already fragile state of being within that tear in time.

"Now, you're going to break up with me for sure this time, aren't you?"

Jett's voice hardened, and her eyes were already becoming glassy despite the act she tried to present.

Mirai's throat tightened, and she bit at her lips.

"I gotta, Jett. I don't want to, but it's for the best…for both of us."

"I know."

Jett sniffed, smiling painfully. It was so hard to look at, but Mirai knew she had to.

"I know. I've had some time to think about it, and it's only fair to you…and to me."

"…I love you, Jett. I really do. If…after all this…I'll come say "hi" and, you know, maybe something might work out. But…don't "wait" for me, kay? I don't know what's going to happen during this war, but our enemy is much tougher this time around. I can't…be distracted even if we work together. Today proved that."

"Yes. It did. For you to be so shaken up, I know this is beyond both of us. You're a hero. I'm just a girl from Korea that was lucky enough to tickle your fancy for a spell."

Sage's teeth hurt she was gritting them so.

"I want to leave on a good note, Jett. I don't want us to fall apart because of resentment and such, you know?"

"I agree. I came to the same conclusion, honestly. I guess we're two peas in a pod, huh?"

"Absolutely…"

Mirai laughed, but she was almost crying.

"Look at us? Such a mess. Heheh…"

"Right? Complete wreckage."

Mirai and Jett touched one another's hand, their fingers interlocking and their eyes meeting in mutual, blurred understanding. They were both sniffing and wiping their eyes with their free arm, but they were also smiling, hopeful yet scared.

"Can I make a selfish request, then?"

Jett's voice cracked, and it was adorable.

Red painted across Jett's pale face, and she glanced downward shyly, a rare showing of vulnerability that always made the more aggressive Sage wild.

"Can we…just one more time? As a final farewell for now? I-I understand if you're not up to it. This night's been crazy, but, well, I guess you're rubbing off on me or something, because – "

Mirai couldn't kiss Jett fast enough. She held her girlfriend's angular face and felt their lips melding in a familiar embrace of affection. It was foolish, she knew, but it was the perfect outlet, and they both wanted/needed the connection. Mirai was leaving an old life behind. She couldn't bind Jett to her with such an uncertain future. Jett was bright, attractive, and too good to leave in a state of limbo. Did Mirai want a clean, understanding break, or a messy deconstruction of everything they had created until now?

As Mirai's hands pushed up and into Jett's loose sweater, feeling her modest breasts and peeling back the final layer of material that separated her dexterous fingers from the hardened tips of her girlfriend's body, she knew she wanted this. When she would experience such raw, unfiltered affection from another in the near future again was nothing but uncertain. Departing in this fashion was a perfect close to a chapter Sage didn't know she wanted.

"Always straight for my chest, huh?"

Jett breathed in a sensual whisper, her lips still grazing Mirai's.

"Can't help it; they're too perfect to resist."

"Yours aren't anything to hide either."

Jett knew how to unfasten Sage's clothes all too well, and although it always made the Valorant agent a little nervous, her girlfriend was ever careful, placing the dress not too far away, and handling it with the utmost of gentility. She dragged her fingers up Mirai's black bodysuit, shuffling it off, peeling down her spandex with a scowl.

"This outfit is a pain."

"Feels like another layer of skin, you know? Helps with the whole hero thing."

"Right. Right."

The girls helped one another strip down until only their underwear remained, and then Jett giggled, observing Mirai's stringy pair.

"That's so not you."

"Ugh. Tell me about it. But anything else rides up until there's no tomorrow, so what choice do I have?"

"Still, a thong? I mean, it's pretty sexy, trust me, but completely out of character, so everything's cancelled out."

"It's all the same when we're naked, isn't it?"

Sage shouted, pouncing on Jett to hide her embarrassment. The girls were pressing atop one another a moment later, Mirai kissing Jett desperately; regretfully. She moved her fingers within her girlfriend's panties, stroking her moist body and teasing the Korean's womanhood purposefully.

"H-hah…"

Jett gasped in between navigating Mirai's mouth. Her groans of submission always pushed Mirai further, since Jett was normally so composed and even intimidating to most.

"Does that feel good?"

Sage giggled.

"You…tell me."

Jett countered, applying the same pleasure to Sage, feeling her stomach and groin turn with delight at the touch.

"Oh. You cleaned up?"

"Had to, Jett. A-ah…Tight suit…and all…"

Both pairs of underwear fell to the floor soon thereafter, and Mirai grinded her hips into Jett's, their bodies responding in an experienced, rhythmic motion. Mirai persisted in playing with Jett's entrance, and the girl's hand tickled her lover's back, their breasts touching and merging.

"S-stop being so cruel…and put your beautiful fingers inside me already…!"

"Heheh! You asked for it."

Mirai smiled, pressing her forehead against Jett's and steadying her heart for her favourite part. She wanted to experience the sensation of Jett's warmth and savour it one last time. She wanted to bring Jett with her back in time and do this over and over and over.

Valorant. Kingdom. The Massacre. Androids. Fighting. Death. The Vampire. They could all wait for one night. After this, Sage would focus on her duties as a Valorant agent. She would think about Jett, surely, but knowing they were no longer officially together would help ease the anxiety and worry. This way was the path they both agreed on. It wasn't the easiest route, but it was the one Mirai and Jett would tackle together while apart.

Jett's voice screamed at the end of it all, and Mirai extracted her hand, licking her fingers if only to see the pretty, naked girl below her blush uncontrollably. She held Jett tightly, their nude forms slightly sticky from sweat. Mirai could still notice the miniature spasms coursing through Jett's lower abdomen, and she grinned, squeezing the other girl tightly. She was about to release her, but Jett held on, keeping her face hidden.

"I'll miss you."

She muttered quietly, a rare showing of true emotion from the usually strong person.

"I'll miss you, too, Mirai. Really."

"…Thanks. For everything."

"Stop. You're goin' to make me cry."

"You're already crying."

"So are you."

"You can't prove it."

"…Guess I can't."

Mirai sniffed, holding Jett and locking this memory away forever.

"Make me proud."

"Will do."

"…Goodbye, Mirai"

A beat.

"Sage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Marina Kaye - Something  
> blackbear - queen of broken hearts  
> Post Malone - Circles and I Fall Apart


	4. Oblivion

"Report."

The cold, distorted voice demanded through a small computer. Reyna was seated by herself in what could be called an interrogation room. The voice was familiar, although one that few were allowed to hear. Only the most elite of the Syndicate agents spoke with the perceived leader of the organization. His or her face was completely unknown. His or her existence was sometimes even questioned. The leader of the Syndicate was an idea, and one born from necessity, much like that of any God.

"Mission accomplished."

"That much is evident. Were there complications?"

"Valorant agent "Sage" attempted to interfere. She was dealt with."

"Dead?"

"…Presumably."

"The question is binary. Rethink your response. What is the answer?"

"No."

"Why?"

Something in Reyna pinched, but it was so brief, and so numb, she questioned the sensation's existence to begin with. "Why?" indeed.

"She amused me. I didn't want to break my toy just yet."

"Amused? Did I hear you correctly?"

"…Yes."

"For one to be "amused" one would require a semblance of emotion. One would be required to "feel" something. Are you claiming you felt something during your mission today beyond the notion of success at completing your life's purpose?"

'Vaguely. As my skill suggests, it is the excitement of the kill. Just as the Vampire "feels" nothing, truly, that does not mean there isn't a level of elevation prior to its strike. It is an inevitable adrenaline rush that all hunters experience. I simply chose to create a source of entertainment for future endeavours.'

There was a long pause, Reyna sitting perfectly still with a posture that any artist would kill to capture in a mold. Her mind was quiet, lulled into boredom and distance. There was a fog in her eyes, a disconnect from reality like no other. Hours could have gone by, and only her stomach would have hinted at the need for sustenance.

"Take off your clothes. Take everything off."

The practically mechanized voice demanded suddenly. The only lapse of time between the demand and Reyna peeling her outfit and equipment away from her idealized form was the instant required for her brain to register what was asked of it. After no more than thirty seconds, The Vampire stood completely naked, her bronzed skin alien despite the nude proportions a Goddess would be envious off. Her dark ebony and purple hair hung about her shoulders in a mess, her ponytail undone, locks of the unnatural mane resting upon her unbelievably shaped _derriere._

The Vampire nearly sighed. Shame wasn't a word she understood anymore. She comprehended the allure of sexual activity and the drive it provided for most human beings, but she wasn't human anymore. She cared not for her body beyond its capabilities as a weapon. Desire didn't register within Reyna. Despite the few Syndicate agents brave/stupid enough to attempt to "flirt" with the Vampire in any way, the infamous markswoman found a rock on the side of the street just as appealing.

"Good. However, you are to kill any Valorant agents on sight from this point forward. Your mission's success appeals to my tolerance for your slight misconduct. Nonetheless, a checkup with Viper is called for. She has been notified. See her immediately. Go as you are. Do not deviate from your primary role again. Understood?"

|Is this supposed to be a punishment?"

"If you are as you should be, it is nothing more than liberation."

The computer flashed off, and Reyna was left with the sound of the steel door's latch snapping open. She turned to the camera in the top righthand corner of the room and pointed at it, jerked her arm up as if she shot the piece of technology, and then made her way out of the room. She knew the surveillance team was getting off on her at this very moment. A gaze from Reyna's cold, dead eyes might cease any further self-pleasure, or at least make it slightly less desirable…not that The Vampire truly gave a damn.

Doctor Sabine's sector of the Syndicate's current main base of operations was a fair distance away. Reyna was only reminded of her lack of clothes whenever a less than disciplined Syndicate agent or grunt couldn't resist the urge to ogle her. Not a singular person said a word, and the assassin preferred it that way. Only the new recruits really dared to converse with the woman ever. Even completely naked, The Vampire traversed her terrain with a level of confidence and elegance that generated an impenetrable shield about her person. She didn't care whatsoever, and such a statuesque persona couldn't easily be penetrated.

_"Why would you do this?"_

The words echoed alongside the face that delivered them. Another poke, but was it even real?

Reyna rounded a hall and eventually found her way to the beginning of Viper's own personal wing of the Syndicate's base. The woman was one of the "Syndicate's" most dangerous members, capable of experiments that directly refuted whatever "greater plan" there was for humanity as a whole. She pushed the boundaries of genetic understanding, and manipulated the concept of life on a whim. Viper was one of the few individuals within the Syndicate that Reyna tried to not look down on. She was a genius, only ever legitimately being matched when spoken of next to Killjoy. Even then, their fields of study were similar, but vastly opposing at the same time. Viper was a key player in The Vampire's development, after all, which spoke volumes for her motivations as a "doctor".

Reyna approached Sabine's office, and before she could knock to notify her presence, another latch snapped loose, and Viper's voice fed through the intercom.

"It is unlocked."

If Reyna was akin to a Vampire, one could easily compare Viper to that of sunlight. She gave and took life with the light that was her practise. Quite literally, she was capable of at once healing and killing with but a flick of an arm when fully equipped for combat…which was rare. Viper's voice slithered through the speakers in its at once calming yet condescending tone, and Reyna felt her lip twitch as she pushed open the door. The doctor was sitting at her desk, but didn't look up, scribbling away at a massive collection of papers. She worked two pens at the same time, choosing old methods for documentation rather than using digital information when working through formulas and theories. She seemingly split her brain's processing into two areas of deliberation, a feat impressive in its own right.

Reyna remained at the entrance for nearly two minutes before Sabine finally looked up. She gave a slight roll of her eyes when her patient's lack of clothing became apparent, and nodded to the spare lab coat hung on the back of the door from whence The Vampire came.

"Put that on and sit down, if you would be so willing"

The Vampire didn't care either way, but assumed some annoyance on Viper's part, and thus, did as was suggested, pulling the white jacket tight before seating herself.

"One moment."

Sabine muttered, finishing her work in another few minutes. She stacked the papers together and piled them on either side of her desk prior to placing her hands together and resting her long, sharp face upon the back of them.

"Reyna. Are you being a naughty little girl again?"

If even Reyna's innate reactions coursed with a semblance of irritation, she could imagine how others felt in this woman's dominating presence.

"I don't understand what you mean."

A beat, and Viper slid her chair to the left, tapping at her computer and bringing up a projection that was apparently the file report of the Vampire's mission statement. Not only that, but a few videos were playing, clips of Reyna in action at the center of Mexico City . She was recorded. The Syndicate was keeping a _very_ close eye on her. It was understandable, however, for the mission _was_ of great import. The Vampire recalled the quick scenes that were captured. One, in particular, beyond the satisfying way she dismantled half a dozen guards within minutes, displayed her and Sage combating near the end of Reyna's mission.

There was silence other than the light buzz of the electricity required to power such machines. The Vampire's blood vibrated, and she waited for Reyna to speak. Finally, after too long, the doctor did.

"Seven."

Viper uttered matter-of-factly.

"Pardon?"

Reyna responded as was expected of her, lacing her question with her native language's Mexican accent.

'I am no expert, I will admit, but I personally count seven times you could have killed that girl. Here.'

Viper paused the video displaying the fight, enhancing the size of the image and pausing in between seconds of footage.

"Here. Here. Here. Here. Here. And…here. Do you disagree?"

"I do."

The Vampire shrugged.

"I count fifteen opportunities."

Viper chuckled, her brow furrowing but still slightly relaxed in amusement.

"Of course, you do."

Sabine's heels clicked on the floor as she crept throughout the darkened room.

"Thus, the question we all want answered is: why?"

"I explained "why?"."

Reynamaker's temple throbbed, and the girl's desperate expression screamed into her ear once more.

"Our leader surely informed you."

"He did. It's why my time is being wasted now. He suspects you're in need of some…tuning. He desires my professional opinion."

Viper tapped at her chin, moving to directly in front of Reyna now, looking down at the woman with her slits for eyes.

"There was an incident shortly before your departure, yes?"

"Perhaps. I do not remember clearly."

Viper's grin stretched to her ears.

"Naturally. How pitiable."

"Not yet. I want some answers to just a few questions first. Do you have time?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"How do you feel?"

I don't feel; that's the point, isn't it?"

Sabine shook her head.

"Your emotions and physical receptors to discomfort have been dulled to near extinction, but not even I can eliminate them altogether lest you become an android completely. You "felt" excitement at being met with true adversity on the field of battle, correct?"

"…I suppose."

"And that is, presumably, why Sage lives to fight another day. Is this also correct?"

"Yes."

Reyna thought about fighting the Valorant agent and her chest fluttered, if just barely.

"Yes, it is."

"Ah…"

Sabine's eyes widened, as if she realized something.

"You're a predator, indeed. Perhaps that is all there is to it, but I am…unconvinced. The human psyche is a resilient beast, primarily when handled by the well-bred. You were worth the effort, but goodness me, you're quite the test subject when all is said and done."

"…And this means?"

Viper rolled her eyes, and then she placed both hands on either side of Reyna, her forked tongue practically tickling the markswoman's neck. She was wrapping her body all about her patient, constricting her in place without even actually touching her. She moved her lips to Reyna's ear and manipulated them slowly, hissing a singular name into her sense of hearing.

" _Mirai"_

Reyna almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the gesture, but then a sharp pain stabbed into her temple, as though Viper was digging a knife into her brain, and the stone-cold assassin's eyes flickered, nausea overtaking her, as it had before without her recollecting.

"Now…how do you feel?"

Viper went on, but the Vampire could barely make out her words. Her mind was on fire. It hurt. This was pain. This was discomfort. This was something Reyna was too unfamiliar with. Her neck tightened, and she grit her teeth, gripping at the chair with white knuckles.

She knew that name. Deep in the locked-up memories she thought were gone forever, she _knew_ the name Mirai.

"Who…is that?"

Reyna grunted, hating this level of vulnerability.

"Answering my question with another question? Not quite. However, I am willing to make my own deduction. You're in evident pain. How…troublesome."

"Who is she? Why…do I know that name?"

Reyna hissed anew, an emotion swirling within her veins that urged a sense of aggression she didn't think she could harness anymore.

"It is irrelevant to your current circumstance."

Viper sighed, playing with some vials and what appeared to be medicine of some descript. She handled her equipment with all the gentility of a mother, observing her work lovingly.

"This is a new string of your prescription. The goal is to eliminate these silly outbursts in the future. They're becoming tiresome. I have more important tasks to contend with beyond your petty emotions that refuse to die."

Reyna blinked, shaking her head and breathing heavily. The rush of sensations was overwhelming, and she knew she was blacking out. She fought her body's desire to somehow adjust to the flurry of receptors long dormant becoming so active so easily. Reyna stumbled into Viper's desk, pushing at the papers, her lap-coat loosening open. She felt the wave of embarrassment, tugging at the jacket while also trying to focus on Sabine.

"Who…the hell…is Mirai?"

She repeated, the black specks becoming more prominent as the ringing in her ears reached a fever-pitch.

"Your best friend."

Viper's words slurred in deep caves of darkness.

"Your former best friend, more accurately."

"What…?"

Reyna's eyelids weighed her down, and she didn't even realize her knees had buckled under her, bringing her to the ground. Her heart quivered, and a blitz of images flickered too quickly to make anything of. All they did was stir a discomfort like nothing before. The Vampire wanted to vomit.

"Did you not hear me? I said Mirai is your former best friend."

Sabine readied what looked like a tiny gun, loading it with the new medicine.

"We took you away from her. Don't you remember? Hm. I suppose not."

"Took... me away from her?"

Reyna's eyes began to water. She was losing it again. She wasn't built to handle such thoughts, feelings, and emotions anymore. They were as foreign as a virus. Her body rejected it all. Yet, at the same time, she also _wanted_ this discomfort. It proved…

Something pricked Reyna's neck and a cold fluid numbed everything else.

"A pity you won't recall a single part of this conversation tomorrow. Stubborn woman. Sage _had_ to befriend someone with so much…passion. A normal human would be a vegetable by now, but your usefulness is nearly voided by the trouble it takes to refine the Syndicate's favourite tool. Alas, one cannot question the effectiveness of such equipment; that I shall not argue."

Reyna's face slammed into the ground, but her voice scratched to the service, climbing through the glacier that flooded her insides.

"I'll…kill…you…"

Delilah grunted, and Viper laughed heartily as well as sincerely.

"Oh, I would _love_ to see you attempt such a feat, you naughty little girl."

\---

Do you think my girlfriend would like this?"

Mirai overhears her girlfriend and Delilah talk at a jewellery store. She smiles to herself. She's not the type of person to wear jewellery, but it is nice to receive them once in awhile. She glances back to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"This one? No… She's really more of an amethyst or sapphire girl"

Jett says. Delilah shakes her head.

"No, no… honestly, have you seen your own girlfriend's wardrobe? It's all green and stuff! She's definitely Opal or something like that!"

_Funny, Delilah knows more about Mirai than her own girlfriend._

Delilah holds up a thin necklace with a glimmering Opal heart gem hanging onto it.

"This one is perfect."

She says.

"No! You make her look like her heart is ice cold and… heartless!"

Jett argues jokingly. Delilah laughs, but shakes her head.

"But look at it… It's really beautiful. When she wears it, her tan skin contrasting with the Opal, it's like seeing a structure trademark of a city. This is definitely fitting."

Delilah stares at it.

 _It's really nice,_ Sage has to admit. She smiles. How does this tall one know everything about her?

She sees Delilah, and their eyes lock for a second… Until the other woman looks away, flustered. Sage blinks, realizing the meaning of their gaze. She smiles again. Somehow her chest feels warmer. She sits down on a bench and pulls out a book, continuing to eavesdrop on the two. Delilah keeps suggesting things she thinks Mirai would enjoy having. It makes Sage smile, and might consider wearing them if ever presented…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Demi Lovato - Heart Attack  
> Ava Max - Torn  
> SAMURAI, Refused - Never Fade Away


	5. Save Your Tears

"That's the gist of the mission. I can think of nobody better to take this one on. The question is: are you mentally able? I know…uh…Mexico City was a rough situation for you."

Mirai was staring out the enormous, mirrored window overlooking Garrison: Ascent. There were quite a few Valorant agents going about their work, but not nearly the amount that they desired. It was hard to see, but everything had a beginning, and Valorant's birth was still in its infancy. The problem was: would they be ready in time? Kingdom was a force to reckon with; that much had become abundantly clear, and they currently held the advantage so far as raw power and capabilities went.

"I should be fine, Luv."

Mirai puffed out her chest, turning from the scene before her and seeing Breach's muscular form adjusting itself within his chair. He fixed his glasses, tapping a few icons upon his holographic screen to project it in front of both veterans.

"Then let's go over the details. Your point of contact will be in Shibuya, Tokyo. At Expanse 879 codenamed "Split" where the world-famous fashion designer., Grant Galloway also known by his stagename as "Phoenix" is performing as part of his world tour for Sanguine."

"Huh. Fancy name, isn't it?"

"I would agree with that."

"So, you're sending me on a mini-vacation? How sweet! But I'm okay, really... I know. Jokes aside, I've already been in contact with this man, and he's interested in joining our cause."

"I guess someone who's willing to go up against corporations has similar beliefs to Valorant? Is that what piqued your interest, Breach?"

"More than less. Fashion designers may not be conservative but they are rather clothes minded"

Breach giggled at his own joke before laying eyes upon Sage again, seeing her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"A-Anyways. He carries with him something that should prove beneficial to Valorant as a whole. We need someone like him to help unify our group like never before."

"That's true…"

Mirai analyzed the data presented before her. She knew of Grant; everyone who read or listened to the news did. He was famous for his pushback against many corporation's attempts to nearly imprison an entire city with rules and regulations unasked for in exchange for use of its Radiant technology. His athletic prowess and focus on freedom and justice for the weak made him something of an unprecedented celebrity. Mirai herself looked up to him, in a way, and having him in the ranks of Valorant wasn't exactly a terrible idea.

"He is interested in joining our cause, but he's also committed to performing in Shibuya first, considering it is one of the few cities that promotes and protects the right of human and android interrelations. After the losses back in Mexico City, he's even more adamant."

"Right. Of course."

It stung to hear the slight reminder, but what could Mirai say? It was the truth. They were gone. Jett was gone. Wait. Jett? No. She couldn't keep thinking about her.

"However, he wants to speak with someone from Valorant before anything is settled. That's where you come in. Your personality can charm almost anyone willing to listen. You two will undoubtedly mesh quite well, I think. He's already sent me a ticket to his show. He wants whoever I send to be present for the whole thing. He believes it will answer any questions we have as well. I think it's worth the risk, and I wouldn't ask this of anyone less capable."

Mirai giggled self-consciously.

"You sure, Breach? I mean…"

"What?"

Breach huffed, scowling a little.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"That's better. We don't have as much time as I would like, but Brimstone and Sova should be here very soon. Unfortunately, you'll be on your way by the time they arrive."

"Sova? H-he's definitely coming, then?"

"Heheh."

Breach grinned, his humming robotic arms intimidating. Somehow, Mirai almost forgot he was an augment.

"It's all about sending the right people, and I'm getting pretty good at that. Cypher are already on route as well, and Yoru and Skye will require some work, but we'll leave it up to our other agents to figure that out. It's starting to come together, and hopefully it will before Kingdom and the Syndicate has all _its_ pieces in place. Stopping Cypher's family from being taken was a win, but I doubt the attempt will finish there. Kingdom can't make any big moves for some time yet, but they're still formidable as they currently stand."

"Oh, I know that, big guy. I'll be careful."

Breach paused, breathing out deeply and beginning to type away at his computer, the keyboard custom-made by himself personally to accommodate for his robotic fingers.

"I sent the rest of the details to your mail. I also…gave you some information I could gather about The Vampire. It's still unconfirmed, but…well…maybe take a look on your way so you have a better idea of your opponent. I don't think the Syndicate will send someone like her to intercept us in this case, but you can never be too careful."

Mirai swallowed, thinking about how she would deal with the tattooed woman differently should they encounter one another again. She would certainly be a little more cautious, but beyond that, she had never felt so utterly outmatched.

"Thanks, big guy. Appreciate it."

"Your private flight leaves in about three hours. Have something to eat, relax, and I wish you all the luck."

Mirai bowed her head, puffing out her chest proudly.

"Aye, aye!"

\---

Mirai had almost an hour and a half to kill, and although she was usually one to galivant with her fellow soldiers and agents, she simply lacked the usual pep the young woman was known for. Leaving Jett the way she did still stung, losing to The Vampire was general Valorant knowledge now, and allowing the peace leaders to be assassinated simply dug into her soul more than she was willing to admit. Being sent on another mission was questionable to the Monk, but she wouldn't let Breach down again, and this particular task didn't seem overly dangerous.

Presumably, Kingdom or the Syndicate would try _something_ , for Phoenix's performance and his influence might not be worth overlooking, but Mirai couldn't see it as a high-priority mission. The only challenge would be convincing Grant that Valorant had a cause worth investing his time and energy in. Besides, it sounded like Mirai was being told to go party while on a mission; she couldn't complain about that, right?

Mirai tapped at her phone and opened up the file about The Vampire Breach had sent her.

"Know your enemy and all that…"

She muttered, sitting on her bed with only a small, white tank-top and yellow short shorts to cover her. The soft pale blue hue of her crystal balls hummed nearby, but otherwise, her space was quiet, for a change. The data loaded hastily, and Mirai squinted through the finer points of the file, not one to usually worry about such things.

Based on some newfound data sent from a "reliable source", The Vampire's real name was Delilah. She was married to Lazarus Bancroft, a former Valorant agent who was at the forefront of taking down Kingdom and the Syndicate before it became the monster it was today. Before Lazarus's untimely accident and transformation into Omen, Delilah went missing, and was eventually seen working for the Syndicate, her entire physical appearance altered due to presumed biological and Radianite related tampering.

"Somebody that I used to know…"

Mirai sighed, re-reading the synopsis. Some pieces of the puzzle clicked into place, however, if any of this was true. The face the Vampire made when Mirai was pinned and glanced at her so wistfully. It was such a curious, bizarre reaction. It was so conflicted and almost…pathetic in a terrifying way. If Reyna's mind had been manipulated to such an extent, of course she would be mentally unstable. Had Mirai managed to hit some sort of nerve? Is that why she was allowed to live? Is that why the Vampire's ice-cold demeanour thawed ever so slightly under the Valorant agent's pure sincerity? Did she _remember?_

"Well, damn it."

Mirai flopped back, lifting her phone over her face and zooming in on the assassin's blurred picture.

"Now I can't just take you out willy-nilly…Delilah, why can't you remember me at all?"

It was the truth. Mirai didn't like killing at all, to be honest, if it could absolutely be avoided. Her monastery had quite readily implanted the concept of mercy upon anyone they could, and the monks there were _very_ convincing. Mirai would only cripple those that absolutely couldn't be allowed to continue being a threat. The Vampire fell into such a category with ease, but now the line was being blurred.

"I mean…it's not her fault, am I wrong?"

Mirai went on, voicing her thoughts in order to organize them better.

"She's a victim in all this, potentially. That face…definitely makes me think so, anyway."

The overwhelming urge to help those that couldn't help themselves filled Sage, and perhaps a strange sense of defeat made the girl want to rise above the embarrassment to assist Delilah in some way. Maybe she didn't want to fight her again because she bore the face of her late best friend, so disabling her appeared more appealing. It was hard to say. The Vampire was a lethal threat, at the end of the day, and Mirai couldn't take that fact lightly no matter what her instincts told her. Helping the enemy in any way was lunacy at best, so Mirai decided to shelve these strange, intangible emotions in order to prep for that which was right in front of her: a mission that would benefit Valorant's morale and dedication to a cause.

_Even if she had to kill her best friend._

Mirai stretched her arms out on either side of herself and stared at her ceiling.

The Vampire. Jett. Why did they circulate through her mind so? Delilah was evil now; that much was true beyond debate. Jett was…not a part of Mirai's life anymore. Best stop allowing images to form so easily.

Mirai turned and opened up the music app on her phone. She clicked into something lively and energetic, feeling the rhythm flow through her. She started tapping the bed alongside the sounds, and eventually stood up, doing a little jig with a grin forming over her lips. She tousled her long charcoal hair in a mixture of frustration and commitment, forcing her mind to dismiss the complicated stuff and focus on what she could do now.

Mirai shuffled along the floor, shaking her hips and spinning about with an impressive amount of dexterity and balance. She was going on a mission that may have _required_ her to move with the beat. Getting warmed up just made sense. If she couldn't even get into the music, how was Mirai supposed to interact with Phoenix correctly? Thinking about Jett and Reyna could wait. For now, a trip to Shibuya would take priority.

Suddenly, however, the door to Mirai's room was knocked on almost politely, and the Healer felt a rush of shock pass through her. A guest was unexpected, but she dimmed the music and went to her peephole, seeing someone that instantly gave her anxiety, but not enough to stop her from hastily opening the barricade to the one and only Cypher, the world's best and infamous information broker.

"Nice to see you!"

The Morrocan rose a mechanical hand, his voice calming yet powerful.

"Aamir"

"Indeed."

"Um…Come in!"

"I thank you."

The cyborg nodded, wandering within impressively. It was already evident to Mirai that he was already now accustomed to his augments that he used to despise.

"I don't have much to offer, but I'm happy to see you decided to join our cause."

"My family would be further displeased, yet I will not sit idle while my inventions are used, once again, to wreak havoc upon humanity."

Mirai beamed with pride, encouraged by the growing number of pivotal members to Valorant's cause.

"I'm about to head out for a mission, but I have a bit of time if you need me to show you around or anything. Do you have a room already? Is anybody else here?"

"Worry not about me, Lady Mirai. I am here to speak about _you_ "

"Me?"

Mirai blinked.

"Quite. Sova and Breach elaborated upon their concerns regarding your mental health, and I see now that they are not misguided. The burden of despair you carry will only serve to weigh you down further no matter what – admittedly – "catchy" tunes you attempt to drown your mind in."

Mirai's cheeks flushed. She completely forgot about her music. The background noise was hastily turned off.

"Unfortunate. I did not mind such sound."

"Oh…Um…"

Mirai went to her phone again, but Cypher shook his head.

"Time is as valuable as ever, so allow me to make one thing particularly clear: the peace leaders' sad ending was _not_ your fault. Certainly, their passing was a grand victory for our opposing force, but you were not tasked to protect all of them. If anything at all, you gave them hope, if only for a moment, and that was enough. Had you not been there, hope would have been snuffed entirely. Valorant _is_ hope in this dark hour, and I wish to do everything within my power to live on for them and all they represented. Will you do the same?"

"Of course…"

Mirai affirmed, but Cypher's head twisted to the side slightly.

"Truly?"

Mirai nodded, gripping her hands into fists and glancing to her crystal balls.

'We're hope. And if that's true, do you think there's hope in even the darkest corners of the world?'

"Yes. Without a doubt."

It was a personal goal, but with that clear confirmation before her, Mirai decided she would at least try if given the chance. Why did she care? It was hard to say, but something about that woman's circumstances didn't rub her the right way, and the monk couldn't leave someone's cry for help to the wayside; even if that cry came in the form of a twisted laugh and mocking gaze.

"You are travelling to Japan, correct? It is a wonderful place, and I wish you all the best, but there is notable anxiety swirling about the city that I can sense quite vividly when viewing broadcasts from that very same plane of existence."

"What do you mean? Is it because of who's all locked up there?"

"If I could only know. Nonetheless, Breach is taking my concerns into consideration and is formulating a plan as we speak. For now, your departure is inevitable, and it would appear my words have had a positive effect, which is pleasing."

Mirai grinned.

"Yeah. I was trying to slap myself out of it, but having someone tell me to move on is loads of help too. Thanks, Cypher. Really."

"A pleasure. I hope we may speak again once you return, safe and sound, Mirai Kimur."

|We'll have a drink! Oh…uh…maybe not. Maybe a chat? By the sunset? Listening to hymns or something?"

Cypher chuckled, and Mirai giggled a bit as well. He was a cyborg, but they could interact like this so seamlessly. They could make one another laugh. They could help each other through heartache. How could anyone believe that there _wasn't_ something special about the augmented and the androids? It was lunacy. It made Mirai want to fight harder than ever before. Looking at Aamir stare right into her soul, Mirai knew she was on the right side of this fight. There was no doubt about it.

"Any and all of that sounds wonderful. However,"

The Information Broker's tone rose a little.

"The music you had on before wouldn't be so terrible as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Julie Bergan - Commando  
> Katy Perry - Power  
> Emotional Oranges - Sundays


End file.
